A New Start
by Fanlover14
Summary: How will a father say goodbye to his son after missing out on his life? How will the son start over with his new lover? Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**More or less a one shot I've had sitting in my mind for awhile. Please enjoy, and review.**

Nick Daley stood atop of the rooftop, the night air crisp and humid around him as a soft wind blew through the night. He watched as his father, Larry Daley, beckoned to Sir Lancelot for the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. He looked over as Teddy Roosevelt turned stiff, Sacajawea running to his side before her legs too went stiff.

"Agh! The power, it's. . .running out!" cried out Akhmenrah as he doubled over, falling forward as he gasped for air. Nick sprung forward as he caught the Egyptian prince, holding him close as he felt a new found fear break forth within his chest.

"Dad, fix the tablet!" cried out Nick, his father turning to look at him as he watched tears begin to run down his sons face. Nick looked back down at the prince as he turned over on his back, looking up at the teenager with a fading smile.

"Hold on, please hold on." he cried out, watching as the skin on the prince's face began to wither and rot away slowly before his eyes went bloodshot.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't give up just yet. . . . .please don't leave me! I love you!" Nick cried, rocking Ahkmenrah's body back and forth gently as he held onto him.

"Nick, what's going on?" came Larry's voice softly, the older father watching as his son brought the pharaoh to be closer to him as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

"Larry, you must fix the tablet. If not for us. . .then for them." came Teddy's voice as Larry looked at the older president with shock in his eyes, looking between the group and his son as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Just please fix this, don't let him be taken from me!" Nick cried out even louder, his voice cracked and choked by sobs as he whimpered into the young prince's neck. Larry watched as Ahkmenrah raised a hand to gently wrap around his son's neck as he comforted the younger man. Larry felt a pang of guilt hit his heart as he slowly turned around, watching as Sir Lancelot looked at the unfolding scene as he held the tablet up along with a torch.

"Lance. . . . .please just give us the tablet. If you don't, you will die just like they will. Don't do this, don't make it end like this. Look at what your doing, look at the pain your inflicting." Larry pleaded, the knight taking a small step backwards as he neared the edge of the building.

"I. . .I can't. I must redeem my honor!" Lancelot hollered back, ignoring the crying teen's pleading as he turned to watch Nick cradle the Egyptian's body.

"Look around you! The world you once knew is gone, and so is everyone with it! This is the world now, and you have to give the tablet back or you won't be on it for much longer!" Larry cried out, a look of fear washing over the knight's face as he looked down at the tablet and back up to Larry.

"I'm sorry Nick. . . .I did not wish to leave you like this." Ahkmenrah whispered, his voice raspy now as he eyes turned a milky white.

"No. . . . .don't say that!" Nick cried, his chest quivering as he cradled the dying body. He looked up at the knight, his eyes pleading as he continued to cry. Larry turned and watched as the young man reached up and wiped away the tears dripping from Nick's chin.

"I love you. . . .more than the moon, the stars, and the sky." Ahkmenrah said with a rasp in his voice, Nick joining in at the last bit as they said it together.

"You may take the tablet back Sir Larry, I can not inflict this pain on your son any longer." Sir Lancelot spoke, Larry dodging forward as he grabbed the golden tablet and began flipping the pieces to their right sequence. Nick watched as his father finally held the sign up in the moonlight, a strong glow beginning to emit from the artifact before it shot into the sky. He looked down as Ahkmenrah's body began to fill with life once more, the decay and rot melting away as skin retook it's place.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Nick cried out as the prince wrapped his arms around the boy, both of them taking in a huge breath of relief before letting it out and reveling in each others warmth. Nick looked up to see the others all smiling and hugging, everyone except his father who was staring at him with hurt and disbelief in his eyes.

Later That Same Night

Nick stood in front of Ahkmenrah as he hugged his parents, the Egyptian Queen and Pharaoh turning to look at Nick and Larry.

"Nick, my son here has confided in me that you are the one who holds his heart close. Is this true?" Merenkarhe asked, the Pharaoh stepping forth as a gold cape draped behind him.

"Yes your Highness, it is." Nick admitted softly, feeling his dads eyes on him as he spoke before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I see, well I am eternally grateful for what you have done for him and this family. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd be more proud to call one of my own, you have earned a place amongst us and that is why I am about to offer you a gift. In exchange for what you and your father have done for my family and I, I am willing to grant you and only you the gift of eternal life amongst us. It is you whom my son seeks to spend his days with, and it is you who would be granted such a gift." the Pharaoh spoke, a sudden pocket of air trapping itself in Nick's airway as he gasped for air and felt a overwhelming dizziness take over.

"You...you can't be serious! What about his family, his mother and I?" Larry hollered out, the Pharaoh's eyes turning on him as he held up his staff in regards to him.

"As long as you stand before me, you shall show some respect and speak when spoken to!" Merenkahre yelled, stamping his staff down onto the floor with a loud reverberating bang.

"Could I have a moment with my father?" Nick asked, suddenly regaining the ability to speak once more as he held onto his sides for support. He watched as the Pharaoh nodded his head in understanding before stepping back and turning around to return to his wife and son.

"Nick...you can't seriously be thinking about this. What would I do, what would your mother say?" Larry asked, watching as his son gave him a questioning look before looking down and away.

"Dad...I know this isn't how you would have wanted to find out. I've. . .been seeing Ahkmenrah for three years now, ever since I was sixteen. Why do you think I was always staying late at the museum, why I wouldn't leave till dawn on the weekends. I was spending time with him, being with him, getting to know him and he listened to me too. He was there when you were always busy with work, or planning something, or too caught up in the museum activities. I was going to tell you, you had a right to know but I was afraid." Nick admitted, Larry's mouth slightly agape as he stared at his son before suddenly stepping forward and drawing Nick into a hug.

"Oh son. . . .I never wanted you to feel that way. I want you to always be able to talk to me, I'm your dad and I'll love you no matter what. If you choose to be with a guy or girl, I don't care because I love you regardless. I'm so sorry I was always busy with my work, I. . .I should have paid more attention to you and been there for you. How can you ask this of me though, to give you up like this? Once you except that gift, you'll end up just like them. Dead or asleep or hibernating or whatever they do during the day, and awake at night. What kind of life would that be? You'd never be able to truly unlock your potential, you could be capable of so many great things." Larry said, tears of his own falling down his cheeks as he stepped back and looked at his son as he held onto Nick's shoulders.

"It would be a life I could spend with the one I love, I'd do anything for him dad. Please...don't hold me back from this. Ahkmenrah, he understands me and he listens to me ramble and go on about things when I know others wouldn't even give me the time of day. You tell me all the time that you would still give the world to mom if you could, let me feel that with someone of my own. Your a smart guy dad, I know you can find a way to make this work. I. . .wish to be with him and that is what I want." Nick spoke back, Larry choking back sobs as he turned to look at the Pharaoh and his family before returning his gaze back to his son.

"Is this what you truly want. . . .from the depths of your very heart and soul? There's so much more life to experience, are you sure this is how you want to spend yours?" Larry asked once more, his son slowly nodding his head.

"Okay Nick. . . .then there's nothing I can do. Your. . .o-old enough to make this decision for yourself. You have to give it enough time to say goodbye to your mother though, give her that." Larry muttered, his son hugging him as he nodded his head in agreement. Larry lifted his hands up to his son's hair and held him, not wanting to let go as he choked back another round of sobs. He felt as Nick broke from the embrace, both of them turning to face the Pharaoh again as Merenkahre walked up to them once more.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" the Egyptian king asked, his hands firmly grasped around his jewel encrusted staff as he stared at them both.

"I've decided to join you, but I must say goodbye to my mother back in New York first. Will you grant me that time to leave and come back?" Nick said, Larry standing back as Teddy walked up to him and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"It's never easy to see your children grow up and leave you, the babies you once held close and played with suddenly growing up and making their own choices. I know you don't see it yet Larry, but you are doing the right thing. Nick. . . .he's a special kid and he deserves to be with someone just as special as he is." the old president said as Sacajawea joined him at his side.

"I just have to come up with a plan on how to make this all work now, just as long as he's happy!" Larry muttered, the president drawing him into a hug as the Indian woman rubbed his back in understanding. He looked over as Nick embraced Ahkmenrah in a hug, both of them smiling as the Egyptian prince kissed his son's forehead.

A Week Later

Nick stood there once more in the British Museum of History, dressed in ancient Egyptian attire as his mother and father stood there with tears in their eyes. He looked beyond them at the blonde security guard, Tilly, who was now standing with Larry's caveman lookalike as they both stared at him.

"You've got everything arranged?" Nick asked, his father nodding his head as his mother stepped forward and drew her son into a tight hug.

"Your father and I have decided to move here to London, to be closer to you. Tilly can let us in at night to see you. . .oh God! My baby boy, are you sure about this!" his mother cried out, hugging him as the Egyptian family stood behind Nick and waited, the Queen rubbing at her own eyes.

"The museum thinks it is getting a new permanent mummy to reside in the Egyptian Sector of the museum. It was played off that you are a relative to Ahkmenrah's family, so you'll be placed with the rest of them in their sarcophagus room." Nick's father said with a a quiver in his voice, walking up to join the hug as Nick stifled back tears of his own and nodded his head.

"Guys, the sun will be rising any minute now!" came Tilly's voice as she said her own goodbyes to the caveman for the day.

"Looks like it's time to go." Nick said, his mother and father giving him on last squeeze before stepping back. He turned around as he walked up to join the Pharaoh's family, the Queen stepping forth as she draped a necklace of Lapis Lazuli around his neck before Ahkmenrah placed a golden crown atop his head.

"Nick Daley of New York, tonight we gather here to grant you the gift of the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. In it's gift, you shall be granted eternal life with my son and the rest of us as you join us in the afterlife by day and return back to your mortal realm by night. My son has chosen you as his lifelong partner, one of which to spend his immortal life with. Do you hereby accept the gift I grant unto you?" the Pharaoh asked, Nick bowing down and nodding his head. Nick stood once more as Queen Shepseheret drew something from her sleeve, handing it to the Pharaoh who in turn handed it to Ahkmenrah. Nick could see that it was a small vial with a cap made from ruby on top of it.

"For the Tablet of Ahkmenrah to work, you first must die to be brought back. This here is a fast acting poison, lethal with even one drop. It is the same poison in which I met my fate with as well, this is the only way the tablet will work." Ahkmenrah stated, stepping forward as he raised a hand to Nick's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Nick felt a pang of fear exit his heart and into his blood as he gulped, looking up into the prince's eyes.

"Do not worry my love, I will be right here." Ahkrmenrah whispered, uncapping the vial as he turned it ever so slowly on it's side. The older teen watched as the Egyptian prince let a small drop of the poison drip onto his finger, bringing the drop to Nick's lips as he heard his mother and father cry out from behind him. He felt his lips go numb as Ahkmenrah hurriedly capped the vial before handing it back to his father, stepping forward and grabbing onto Nick's body as the teens legs gave out.

"It'll be over soon, I'm right here." the prince said softly, a small smile creeping onto Nick's face as he looked up at the skylight where he could see the light of dawn beginning to encroach upon the museum. He turned his vision to see the Pharaoh holding up the tablet as he began to chant to himself in Ancient Egyptian.

"By the power of the Heaven's, I now declare you a God!" came Merenkahre's voice as Nick closed his eyes, feeling as a pair of warm lips met his forehead before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Went back and revised the ending a little, gave it a twist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was honestly surprised at the attention this story got so quickly. Was not aware there were so many Nick/Ahkmenrah fans out there.**

Nick Daley opened his eyes, darkness greeting him as he began to cough loudly deep from within his lungs. He could tell he was inside a stone sarcophagus as he tried to press up on the ceiling of the coffin, continuing to cough before he heard movement from outside the sarcophagus. He covered his eyes as the lid broke away, a bright light enveloping him as two shadows descended down over him.

"Is he going to be alright?" came Tilly's voice as Nick's eyes finally began to adjust to the overwhelming light.

"It's always rough waking up for the first time." came another familiar voice, the feeling of two hands wrapping around his neck and shoulders before pulling him into a sitting position. He could finally see Ahkmenrah kneeling beside him as his eyes adjusted, looking around to see Tilly, both Merenkahre and Shepseheret, Sir Lancelot, and other museum creatures standing nearby.

"I'm back. . .I'm back!" Nick cried out happily, his voice still raspy as he began to cough a bit more as the young prince next to him began to chuckle lightly.

"How do you feel? You've been asleep for almost a whole week now." Ahkmenrah said, Nick reaching up to wipe away the grogginess from his eyes.

"Sore, stiff, and dried out." the teen admitted, licking his lips as Tilly produced a bottle of water from a small packet and handed it to him. He took it instantly and downed the whole bottle in less than thirty seconds, gasping for air as he finally broke away from it.

"You'll feel that way for a bit, you just woke up from being dead after all." Merenkahre said as he stepped forth, his staff clicking against the tiled floor as he stared down at Nick with a smile on his face. Nick grabbed onto Ahkmenrah's arm as the prince helped him to a standing position, stepping out of his sarcophagus as he stretched his arms slowly.

"I've been out a whole week?" Nick asked, his legs continuing to shake as he held onto the prince before burying his head into his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he felt a hand run up his spine and neck before snaking it's way into his hair.

"Your mother has tried coming to visit but you hadn't woken up quite yet. You was still asleep in the coffin like thing, or dead, whichever floats your boat." Tilly responded, Nick turning his head to look at her with a wondering smile.

"My father hasn't come at all?" he asked, earning a solemn look from the woman as she shook her head in response.

"He's back in New York, he said he had to wrap up some business at the museum over there before he could come back." the blonde haired security guard said, Nick looking away as he nodded his head slowly.

"What happen after I died?" Nick asked, looking up at the Egyptian family as they Merenkahre stepped forward with his wife at his side.

"Once the poison had taken effect, we put your body here in this sarcophagus. It resides next to my son's, not far from our own. You've been dormant ever since then, until tonight." the Pharaoh said, Nick still taking in deep breaths as his lungs got use to the feeling of being inflated with air once again.

"Everything feels so new, like I'm doing it again for the first time. I probably need a shower though, being dead for a week can't have smelled too great." Nick said with a airy chuckle, Ahkmenrah still holding onto him.

"We have a employee rest room, it has showers for the overnight crew. I can loan ya some of me shampoo and body wash, hope you like coconut." Tilly said, running off down the hall as Nick followed suit with the young prince's help.

A Short While Later

Ahkmenrah stood there, entranced as he watched Nick put on his Egyptian attire, similar to his own as he watched the older teen struggle with the golden necklace that would drape along his shoulders and chest.

"Here: let me." the young prince said as he stepped forth, pulling the golden neck piece over Nick's head before settling it down onto his shoulders and collarbone.

"Do not forget my mother's necklace she gifted you, it is made from the gems found along the Nile's riverbanks and deep within the sands." the prince rambled off, Nick staring up at him as he smiled to himself.

"What's it like. . .having lived for so long?" Nick asked, his curiosity peaking as Ahkmenrah stood back and looked down at him.

"For a long while, it was as lonely and barren as the desert I grew up around centuries ago. Then one day, your father brought you to the museum and I had the pleasure of watching you grow up into a fine young man. Life no longer seems lonely anymore, I've been gifted with purpose once more." the prince muttered softly, his sun kissed skin glistening in it's natural sheen under the fluorescent lights of the employee bathroom.

"I don't know what to say, other than that I am glad I made the decision I made." Nick said, reaching a hand up as he brushed it aside the prince's cheek.

"As am I, together for all of eternity." the Pharaoh to be said as he latched a hand around Nick's waist, drawing the eighteen year old in closer as their faces inched closer and closer to each other.

"A love stronger than the moon, the stars, and the sky." they said in unison, their eyes fluttering close as their lips met. Nick's lungs stopped inhaling as he brought a hand across the bare spot of Ahkmenrah's chest, rubbing the tanned skin softly but feverishly. He felt as the young prince snaked his arms around his back, clutching at it in desperation. Several seconds went by as the two both kissed passionately, finally breaking the kiss as they broke the embrace and finally opened their eyes.

"When the light of dawn approaches, you will see how I live when I am away from this world. For now though, let us leave this room and explore. As you laid in your sarcophagus unmoving, I did not stray from your side even once. Let us find the riches and fortunes this museum has to offer us." Ahkmenrah said as he reached his hand down, his fingers tracing over Nick's arm cufflinks before intertwining their fingers together. Nick nodded his head as they both turned to walk out of the restroom, the wind their legs swept up slightly ruffling the bottoms of their silk gowns.

**Thoughts on this chapter? Would love to hear them! Also, went back and redid the ending of Chapter One, feel free to take a look.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, I don't think this story will last much longer. Just saying, so enjoy it while you can! Review!**

The moon's light began to move over the city of London, hardly a cloud moving through the night sky as people roamed the sidewalks. A guardroom remained unoccupied in the Museum of Natural History, the halls empty as Tilly locked the doors before turning around with a smile. She ran throughout the museum as the last light of the day disappeared from the skylights, ushering in the night. She smiled to herself as she ran into the large and expansive Egyptian sector, running down halls filled with statues of Anubis as they began to come to life. She turned down a few more halls before coming to a large room, watching as four sarcophagus's opened, Nick and the Pharaoh's family stepping out as they stretched their arms and legs. She smiled to herself as she watched Ahkmenrah walk over to Nick and embrace him in a long and endearing hug.

"I've got clothes set aside for you just as you asked Nick!" Tilly said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Nick broke from his embrace, raising a hand to his chest as he bowed slightly to her in appreciation and acknowledgment. She could tell that Merenkahre's lessons of formality had been working, turning on her heel as she ran to the caveman exhibit.

"Extra clothes, what for my love?" the young prince asked, his green eyes trailing back to Nick as the shorter of the two just smiled up at him.

"I've got a small surprise for us planned." was all the teen would say as the Egyptian prince just quirked a eyebrow at him in curiosity.

Later On

Nick walked outside of the museum with Ahkmenrah on his heel, both of them wearing heavy jackets with blue jeans, Tilly waving at them from the doorways.

"Remember to be back here a hour before the sunrise! Don't go getting into any trouble!" Tilly called out, her caveman boyfriend waving at her side as he grunted at the two with a thumbs up.

"What in heaven's name do you have planned?" the prince asked, watching as Nick got onto a small scooted and patted the seat behind him.

"We are going out tonight, you'll get to see how I lived before coming to the museum." Nick said, handing Ahkmenrah a helmet as the prince just looked at it weirdly before putting it onto his head with hesitation. He hiked his leg over the scooter before taking a seat behind the teen, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist before putting his head on the others shoulder.

"I still do not like these clothes, what would have been wrong with our regular attire?" Ahkmenrah asked, earning a chuckle from Nick as he turned his head to the side and peered at the man.

"Okay, I know you aren't exactly use to being alive in this world and didn't leave the museum much back in New York but even you have to know that both of us wearing our robes would've attracted a lot of attention." the teen said, the prince nodding his head slightly in understanding before reaching behind him and pulling his jacket down.

"Hang on!" Nick said, suddenly pulling out as Ahkmenrah snapped his hand back onto Nick's waist, his eyes bugging out as he heard the teen begin to laugh over the rushing wind.

A Little While Later

Nick walked down the side of the Thames River with Ahkmenrah at his side, both of their fingers loosely intertwined together as they strolled. He looked up at the bare tree's, their branches moving slightly in the wind as leaves blew across the ground.

"It is most fortunate that the museum has heat inside." the young prince said softly, closing his eyes as a strong gust of wind blew across both of them.

"Winter is approaching, we won't really be able to get out at all when it comes. So, what do you think of the city? I know you didn't really get a chance to look at it or enjoy it when you were running around looking for Lancelot." Nick said, turning his head to look at the young Egyptian.

"Crowded, very crowded. I feared for my life at least three times when we were riding around on that scooter. Things were very different back in my time, our streets were crowded but usually with market vendors trying to sell off their goods. It was never like this at night, everything died down after sunset and it stayed that way until dawn. Now, it's all so different. It seems like all the cities of the world are constantly awake and thriving, no time for a rest or break. I think I once heard your father call New York 'The City That Never Sleeps'." the prince responded, taking a moment to squeeze his lovers fingers lightly.

"Yea, with the way technology is advancing today it's like that for many cities. I was never one to go out much, unless my mother or father dragged me out. I was always at home, or school, though I did throw this awesome party at my dads apartment once." Nick said with a chuckle, reeling back as he felt Ahkmenrah stop suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing how the young man was looking up into the sky with sad eyes.

"I just now noticed how little stars you can see from here, all of this light is blocking out their radiant beauty. Back in my time, I could look up and see a million different points of light. Each and every start shimmered, some of them brighter than the others. It was like. . .like watching someone poke little holes in the sky for the sun to shine through." Ahkmenrah said, looking over at Nick with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry!" Nick said, turning to face the young Egyptian as he raised a hand and ran it across the others cheek.

"Do not worry my love, as long as I have the beauty of your eyes to look into, that will be all the stars I need." the prince said softly, cupping Nick's cheeks as he drew him in for a short but passionate kiss.

"That is one thing I shall not miss, and that is not having the freedom to be with whom I choose. Here, I can openly enjoy the feeling of your lips against mine." Ahkmenrah said, his voice vibrating against Nick's parted lips as they both began to smile.

Later On

Akhmenrah stood there in the Middle Eastern sector of the museum, having returned from their walk along the river a hour after leaving. He watched as a small porcelain statue of woman taught Nick Chinese calligraphy, the small woman walking over the paper and grabbing Nick's fingers as she guided them across the paper. He sat there, entranced by the movements of Nick's hand as he smiled down at the teenager. Ahkmenrah felt a presence behind him, turning to see Nick's mother walking up slowly as to not disturb her son.

"Ah, you've returned." Ahkmenrah whispered, the woman knelling down beside him as she smiled at him before looking at her son.

"I've had to work late nights to afford my new apartment here in London. I've been dealing with a lot, the story back home is that Nick disappeared one night and hasn't been seen since. I've had to deal with that, everyone calling me to grant me their condolences and then the move and new job. . .it's just a lot to take in at once. Is. . .is he doing alright? I haven't had time to see him since. . .that night." Rebecca asked, her eyes watering as she brought a rag from her purse and dabbed at her eyes.

"All is well here, a bit of a rough transition but is has all leveled out to our liking. He misses you, and Larry as well." the prince admitted, returning his gaze back to the young man as two more porcelain statues walked onto the piece of paper and began to write their own calligraphy.

"I've been trying to call Larry but he just won't answer his phone. I know there is a time difference, but he should still answer. I know it's hard for him to say goodbye to the guys back at the New York museum but he has to realize that his son is here now and that his son is more important than any museum." the woman said, gripping her nails into the rag as her knuckles turned white before releasing her grip.

"Give it time, he shall come around eventually." the Egyptian said, watching as Nick began to giggle as the small statues all began to guide his hand for different stroke. Ahkmenrah stood up, his silk robe draping down to the ground as he walked forward and knelt down behind the teen. He carefully brought his hands around Nick's body, taking his hand as the statues all backed up off the paper and watched the prince begin to guide the young mans hand himself. He smiled to himself as he lifted Nick's hand up and drifted it over a ink bowl, dipping it in gracefully before turning the brush to paper. He could hear larger statues and other things moving about around them, the museum filled with life as he reveled in the shiver that went down Nick's spine from their small but intimate wrist and hands strokes.

Dawn

Ahkmenrah watched as his mother and father both laid down in their sarcophagus's, closing the lids over them as the light of the sun began to slowly shine down from the skylight. He walked over to Nick's, the teen already getting inside his as his mother stood back at the entrance to the room and watched.

"I shall see you very soon my love, when the sun shall kiss the sands of our people." Ahkmenrah said, running a hand through Nick's course brown hair before the teen laid down and put his hands over his chest. The prince sealed the sarcophagus before walking over to his own, stepping inside and laying down before closing the lid and sealing himself in darkness. He could feel his body begin to stiffen up, the tablet's magic working as he closed his eyes.

Ahkemenrah opened his eyes as sunlight streamed in from a nearby balcony, sitting up in bed as the sheets slid off his bare chest. He looked out in the distance, the desert sands going on for miles and miles past the city walls before turning his gaze to Nick who was beginning to stir from his own slumber.

"You awaken my love, welcome to the paradise of the afterlife." he said, leaning over as he took Nick's body in his and pulled it close to his own. He could feel Nick's elevated heartbeat as he ran his hand over the young mans chest. He smiled to himself, knowing inside that he was complete now as the teen laid under his touch and took in slow and steady breaths as he continued to stir from his sleep.

**So, thoughts? Would love to hear some, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update. Please enjoy! Review Please!**

A Few Days Later

Ahkmenrah walked down the dark hall, his robe trailing behind him as he traced his fingers over the soft marble. He looked out over the desert sands in the far distance, a vast city lying at it's edge filled with the souls of lives lost.

"I am troubled in life, and in death." he whispered to himself, watching as the sun kissed the tops of the sand dunes as it set. He could feel something inside his body flutter as he closed his eyes, thinking of the first time he woke up. Screams, darkness, incessant scratching and pounding at the door to be let out. Fear rising up inside him, the wet tears that trailed down his cheeks as he hollered out in vain. Afraid, cold, alone. . .ever so alone. The young prince felt as fresh tears bled from his eyes, clutching his fingers across the marble wall. He could remember the door opening one day, after centuries of waiting. How the light fled into his eyes, shielding them as he finally broke away and stepped out. Turning his head to see Larry and Nick standing there, the young man nothing more than a child then as he smiled at them both. Ahkmenrah opened his eyes as he stifled back more tears, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his arm before smiling to himself.

"Why troubles you my son?" came Shepseheret's voice, his head turning to see his mother walking up to him. He watched as her hair fluttered gracefully in the gentle breeze that blew through the stone pillars, her eyes furrowed in genuine concern against her sun kissed skin.

"Nothing mother. . .just thinking about how my life has changed. Once we were of the living world, now we spend our days in the world of the dead and our nights in the world of the living. You and father were admirable rulers, and even better parents." he said, his gaze returning to the sand dunes as the sun continued falling more and more.

"That we were, but even your father and I know that everything comes to a end eventually. We had our time as Pharaoh and Queen, now we are happy with the life we have now. We were blessed to have you return to us, you meant more to us than any kingdom or title. W-When you. . .when we. . .when we found you that day on the floor of your room, it was the worst pain I had ever felt as a mother. Your hand was still warm when I held it and cradled you, and I. . .I couldn't let go of you. I kept expecting you to open your eyes, but you never did. Your father and I had teams of guards scour the city for your assassin, but it wasn't until later than we realized that it was Kah Mun Rah, your wretched uncle. It was too late for us by that time, he had seized control before we even knew what was happening. As everything fell around us, I couldn't help but think that I was going to finally be with my son again." the woman said, her eyes scanning the horizon as she fought back the terrible memories. He turned his head to watch her grip at her chest, her breath quivering a bit before she regained her composure and turned to him once more with a genuine and heartfelt stare.

"Do not focus on what was my son, but what is and will be. Your life at the museum is one that should be cherished for all that it's worth, make every moment count. Now I do believe it is almost time for us to return to the museum, let us return to our chambers." the Queen said as she held out her arm, Ahkmenrah stepping forward as he intertwined his arm with his mothers before they walked out of the hall and light of the falling son.

Later On in the Museum

Nick walked down the hall, arm in arm with Ahkmenrah as they entered a room full of statues and paintings. He watched as statues with different appendages missing turned to watch them as they entered, the sound of stone moving against stone as he watched them. They had a creepy yet enticing appeal to them, most of them just watching the random things that went on around them throughout the night.

"Your father told me that when he was at the Smithsonian that he was able to enter paintings and go into their world." the Egyptian said as he lead Nick over to the wall, both of their eyes scanning over the various paintings.

"Your not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Nick said, his gaze scrunching up into a devious smile as Ahkmenrah returned the same smirk.

"I do believe I am my love, shall we?" the prince said, extending his hand in invitation as both of them ran forward and jumped through a old black and white picture. Nick opened his eyes as they landed on the floor, a twenties club in full swing around them as a band played on stage.

"Oi! What are you two blocks wearing?" came a nearby voice, Nick turning to see a man in a old time army uniform walking up to them both with a bunch of other guys following him.

"We are wearing. . .kimono's! Ole buddy of mine just flew in from the east and gave them to us." Nick said quickly, looking at Ahkmenrah as the prince just nodded his head in agreement.

"Kimono's eh? Buddy of mine said they were for women only?" the man said with a questioning tone, crossing his arms as he cocked his head to the side. Nick glanced back at the young prince as he slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh no, these are all the rage for men back over in the Orient. You guys should get some, they are really comfy." Ahkmenrah said with enthusiasm as Nick gave him a thumbs up behind his back.

"Huh. . .well I'll have to write me pal and tell him to pick us up some!" the man said chuckling, his other squad mates all laughing with him in unison. Nick just chuckled as he nodded his head and gave them a cheeky grin with a thumbs up as he silently pushed Ahkmenrah out, both of them giving each other a look of confusion before jumping back out of the picture and into the museum once more.

"Okay, maybe not that one." Nick said with a snicker, the taller prince just rolling his eyes in response as they both continued down the wall as they inspected other pictures.

"Oh, look at this one. Think we could pull it off?" Nick said, stopping at a old french painting of french women all moving about on a street in large gowns, the Eiffel Tower in the background.

"One way to find out." the prince said, grabbing Nick's hands as they both hurled themselves in the painting. He chuckled to himself heartily, watching as the men and women of the painting went about their regular business.

"Perfect, come with me!" Ahkmenrah shouted, his fingers overlaying Nick's as the smaller of the two felt himself tugged away from the painting's exit as he followed the prince towards a bridge. He chuckled to himself as he listened to the sound of Ahkmenrah's golden sandals clopping against the stone blocks that made up the walkway. He could feel the air nip at his skin, the ground wet from a recent storm as clouds moved across the sky. He could hear a man off to the side play a accordion as they ran onto the bridge, his gaze running across the water as small boats moved through the canal.

"Who knew that being dead could have so many benefits?" Nick said to himself as he heard the prince begin to chuckle before he felt his arms pulled forward before he was suddenly against the edge of the bridge with Ahkmenrah holding onto his waist firmly but softly.

"The benefits only get better and better my love, you'll see." the young man said, moving a leg in between Nick's as he ran his fingers across the small of his back. Nick felt as his heart began to race, feeling as a hand snaked and slithered it's way up his back before coming to a rest at the nape of his neck.

"I think I can name off one of the greatest benefits I've had thus far." the teen said, reaching his hands up and grabbing onto Ahkmenrah's shoulders as he wore the fabric in soft circles with his fingers.

"And whatever would that be?" the prince said, his voice tantalizing as he leaned in and snaked his hand forward as he brushed his fingertips across Nick's cheek. He smiled to himself as he watched Nick's eyes flutter close, the white of his teeth showing through his parted lips as he shivered before smiling.

"Being with you, the greatest benefit of them all." Nick said, opening his eyes as he stared into the dark brown orbs of the prince. The world seemed to disappear around them as Ahkmenrah continued to trace the very tips of his fingers slowly across Nick's cheeks and neck, their noses slightly brushing across each other as they brushed their lips against one another. Finally they closed the gap, their mouths pressing into one another as they moved in unison. Nick felt the air in his lungs stop as the prince licked the edge of his lips, opening his mouth slightly to give it entrance as he felt Ahkmenrah explore his mouth slowly. They both felt as soft raindrops dripped down from the sky, pelting them softly as more and more began to fall. Nick finally broke the kiss as he pulled his head back, staring up into his lovers eyes as the rain dripped from their eyelashes and the tips of their noses.

"I can finally say I got to kiss someone in the rain. . .and in Paris no less." Nick said in a breathy voice, his lungs catching up with him as he chuckled lightly. He felt as the prince's fingers caressed his face, Ahkmenrah staring deeply into his eyes.

"I was alone for so long. . .never felt the touch of anyone, never felt the warmth of someones arms, never felt the texture of someones lips, never saw the light in their eyes. All that changed when your father and you opened that door and freed me, and for that I will forever grateful." Ahkmenrah said, Nick's face falling into a look of calm and tranquility.

"You don't have to thank me Ahk, I'm glad I opened that door too. I never thought these words would leave my mouth, but I am glad I died. I get to be with you, get to see what you see and do what you do on a regular basis. There isn't anyone else, alive or dead, that I would rather be with and spend eternity with. Now come, I am sure the dawn will approaching in a couple of hours back in our world." Nick said, reaching down and gripping the young man's hand before he nodded, both of them walking down the walkway as the rain continued to fall.

Awhile Later

Ahkmenrah opened his eyes as he turned over on his side, watching as the sun began to rise in the distance over the sand. He could hear Nick stirring next to him, stretching his legs under the covers as he moved his toes before curling up next to him.

"Close the curtains Ishmel!" the prince hollered out, a servant of his parents back when they were still among the living rushing in as he drew a string and let the silk curtains fall together. He watched as the servant took a bow before leaving the room and standing outside once more, turning back over on his side as he threw a arm around Nick's stomach. He traced his fingers over the light happy trail that Nick possessed, smiling as he felt the teen's stomach tense up.

"Ya know, for someone who died you are pretty warm." Ahkmenrah said, smiling as Nick reached down and joined their hands.

"I was thinking, being that we never really get a chance to just rest, how about we stay in bed all day today and just lay together. I'll have the servants bring us our meals and it'll just be you and I." Ahkmenrah said, Nick slowly nodding his head in agreement as he murmured half asleep.

"Sleep well, my beautiful gem." the prince said, intertwining his legs with Nick's as he pulled the smaller of the two closer and nuzzled his head into the others neck.

**I really hope you guys like this! Review, your thoughts are what drive and inspire me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I'm afraid this is the last chapter of this story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! Open to ideas for future stories.**

A Few Months Later

Nick opened his eyes as darkness enveloped his vision, reaching up to run his fingers across the sarcophagus lid as he tried to push it away. He grunted in excess as he continued to push, the lid sealed shut as he began to bang on the hard stone.

"I could use a little help!" the teen cried out, shifting his legs awkwardly as he listened for a response, silence greeting him in response. He reached up once more as he tried pushing again, his arms already growing tired as he exerted the last of his strength before finally bringing them back to his sides.

"Hello. . .is anyone else going to try and help?" Nick called out, voice riddled with desperation as the darkness began to take it's toll. He knew that everyone had to be awake by now, knowing the museum had surely come to life if he had awoken.

"Ahkmenrah! Help. . .please! This isn't funny anymore! Stop with the pranks. . .please help me!" Nick begged, his voice falling on deaf ears as he listened for any sign of response. He could feel his heart beginning to race as he began to pound his fist into the stone, soft thuds reverberating back as a response as he felt his heart begin to sink further and further into the depths of his chest. He felt as the corners of his eyes grew wet, reaching up and wiping away the salty tears as he laid there in silence. Several minutes seemed to pass as he listened to the steady rhythm of his own breathing, the seal suddenly hissing open as Nick perked up and pushed the lid off the rest of the way. He sat up in the sarcophagus, looking around the exhibit only for further silence to greet him.

"Hello. . .is anyone awake?" he said softly, his voice echoing down the nearby hall as he finally stood up and stepped out of the ancient coffin. He couldn't hear anything except the soft patter of his own sandals against the marble flooring, walking over to Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus before pushing the lid off. He felt a profound fear rise up within him as he looked down to find it empty, no signs of the prince having been in it at all. He looked up at the statues of Anubis, both of them still motionless as they stood guard at the exit of the family's sarcophagus room. Nick stepped away from the empty coffin, walking down the hall in darkness as he noticed that even the rest of the museum was eerily quiet. The sound of stone moving against stone could be heard as he turned the next corner, coming into a room where the armless statues stood, their eyes scanning down to Nick as he walked in.

"Have any of you seen Ahkmenrah or the Pharaoh? Where is everyone?" he asked, watching as the statues all shared a look before one of them motioned their head towards the lobby on a museum map hung on the wall. He nodded his head before placing a hand over his chest, taking a bow in appreciation before leaving the room. The halls remained empty as he traversed them, not a museum creature in sight as his gown draped behind him in silence. Nick looked behind him at the empty hall as he turned a corner into the main lobby.

"SURPRISE!" came a thunderous collection of voices, Nick falling back in sheer horror as he went skidding across the floor with his arms flailing around. He looked up in surprise at the gathering of everyone from the museum, his mother and father standing there near the information center with giant smiles on their faces. He turned his gaze to see President Teddy, Sacajawea, Atilla, and the infamous Dexter all gathered behind Ahkmenrah and his mother and father. He could see confetti falling down from the ceiling as tropical birds from the animal displays began to fly around in excitement.

"What. . . .what's going on!?" Nick hollered out, standing up as Ahkmenrah walked up to him, a giant smile gracing the prince's face as he held out his hand.

"It's a joining ceremony in celebration of your birthday!" the young Egyptian said as Nick mentally slapped himself for even forgetting his own birthday was today.

"You. . .I. . .is that why I couldn't get out of my sarcophagus?" Nick asked, reaching forward as he interlocked their fingers together, letting the prince lead him towards the others.

"My father put a timed spell on your sarcophagus to have it locked for a certain amount of time, enough time to let us set up everything." Ahkmenrah said as he motioned his hand around the room, Nick looking around as everyone converged on the both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Nick, your father and I have been planning this for two months now. Your father got Mcphee's permission to have your friends flown in to be put on temporary exhibit for the British Museum of Natural History and Tilly and I managed to corral everyone in here for the big reveal. We've been talking with Ahkmenrah's mother and father and we realized that Ahk and you never had a chance to actually promise yourselves to each other." Rebecca said as she walked up to her son, smiling as Larry joined his mother at her side before drawing his son into a long hug.

"So for your birthday, we've planned a joining celebration for you two." Larry said as he rubbed his son's back, Nick smiling at his fathers touch before finally breaking away and looking over at the Pharaoh and Queen.

"Nick, it has been a honor to usher you into this family and my wife and I couldn't have asked for a better person to rule next to our son and be our son-in-law. We wish to join you two together officially, a honorary joining of both families." Merenkahre said as he stamped his staff against the marble floor, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist as Nick turned to come face to face with the young prince as he smiled at him.

"Of course! Let us begin!" Nick said happily, Ahkmenrah giggling as the members of the museum all began to cheer in unison.

A Few Minutes Later

Nick stood there in front of the Information Booth, Ahkmenrah at his side as both of their parents stood in front of them. He felt his skin begin to grow clammy as he chuckled nervously, watching as the Pharaoh walked forward with a roll of papyrus paper. He thrust it forward as it floated through the air and settled out before the two young men, a ink brush floating beside it as the Pharaoh began to chant in Ancient Egyptian. Nick could feel his nerves tingling throughout his body, his heart beginning to pump quicker as he stepped forward and gripped the ink brush. He turned his head slightly to the side as he saw Ahkmenrah watching him with a smile on the young prince's face, turning his attention back to the paper before writing his name in hieroglyphics. He was thankful that Merenkahre's wife has gave him lessons in the dead language, stepping back as Ahkmenrah took his turn to write his own name. Both of them watched as the paper began to glow before Shepseheret walked forth, tracing her finger down each boys main artery that ran through their arms.

"You both shall live through each other, binding your blood and hearts as one and only one. Your hearts shall beat together, your blood shall pump together, your lungs shall breathe together, your souls are joined as one for eternity. May you two find peace and love in each other that shall outlast the stars and time itself." she said softly, the paper erupting in a fury of blue and red flames before disintegrating into a purple ash. Nick watched as the Pharaoh stepped forth and grabbed the ash, dipping his thumb into the pile before walking up to them both and doting the ash onto their foreheads. The older teen felt a surge of power through his body, his eyes rolling back as his heart stopped and restarted before he took in a gasp of air. He reopened his eyes as he turned to look at the young prince, both of them reaching out and placing a hand over each others heart. They both smiled as they felt their hearts begin to beat at the same time in perfect harmony. Nick felt as Ahkmenrah pulled him close, running his hands across his back as the crowd around them suddenly erupted into cheers and applause as balloons began to fall from the ceiling.

"Now let's party!" came Merenkahre's voice as everyone watched the Pharaoh stamp his staff into the floor before club music began to play over the intercom system loudly, everyone laughing as the Pharaoh began to do a little jig.

Later That Night

Ahkmenrah stood in the crowd around the dance floor, lights moving across the room as he watched his parents both dance in the corner of the dance floor. He turned his gaze to see Tilly and her caveman lover both playing limbo with a few other museum creatures as Larry and Rebecca stood off the side and talked with one another over a drink. He smiled to himself as he felt a arm sneak it's way around his waist, pulling him back until he came into contact with a warm chest.

"I'm still pretty upset that you left me in that sarcophagus." came Nick's voice, the prince turning around as he placed his hands onto the smaller teen's shoulders as things danced around them.

"Oh really now, I am so terribly sorry my prince." Ahkmenrah teased, Nick playfully shoved his shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are, asshole." Nick muttered teasingly, the Pharaoh to be giving a look of mock hurt as he grabbed at his chest.

"Your words wound me! I think my heart has stopped!" he teased back, giggling as Nick just smiled up at him warmly before putting his head against his chest.

"I hear it beating just perfectly, just like mine." Nick said softly, his voice only audible to the prince standing right next to him.

"They shall remain that way, forever and always my love." Ahkmenrah whispered back, closing his eyes as he wrapped one arm around the crook in Nick's back as he ran his other free hand through Nick's hair as he nestled his nose into the course mess of brown hair. He pressed his lips against Nick's head, a small shiver running through his back as Nick held both arms around his lower back and waist.

"Remind me to thank my father for getting a job at the museum later, for if he hadn't, then we would never have met and I would never known what true happiness is." Nick said, leaning back as he looked up into the young prince's brown eyes.

"Neither would I my love, now let's dance the night away!" the Egyptian said, both of them giggling as they both broke away from each other and began to thrust their hands into the air. The lights of the room flashed around the whole room, figures from all walks of life and history congregated as one in celebration of the young couple. The windows of the museum could be seen reflecting the glow of the flashing lights, the moon hovering high over the city of London as people walked by on the sidewalk and gazed curiously at the museum before continuing on their way.

**So, what do y'all think! Please review!**


End file.
